Honesty In Dosage
by queenofsweets
Summary: Vegeta refuses to be the test subject of Bulma's latest invention so who better to ask than kindhearted Goku? Something isn't quite right and Goku ends up revealing a long kept secret that could ruin the friendship.
1. Chapter 1

:'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'': '':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'': '':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':'':

….Honesty In Dosage ….

_Rating_: 16+

_Warning_: Some yaoi and violent content.

_M_: It had been brought to my attention that there seems to be a severe lack of DBZ fan fiction postings. We are all forgetting that it was there for us in our childhood. Please, rekindle the flame in your heart that you had for these characters when you where so innocently impressed with them and imitated their energy blasts to your classmates. (Though this story would not be suitable for our ten-year old selves.) -wink-

-

_Part One_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first time Vegeta had stepped onto Earth he was a feared enemy, second a questionable comrade, third a strong alley, then eventually he ascended into friend among the fighters.

One though, had always seen him as a possible companion, even when this man had beaten down and threatened the people closest to his heart.

Goku had valued every second of his first fight with Vegeta, as he recalled now.

The current casual spar (an unusual occurrence in itself) was nothing compared to that first battle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The most powerful, the strongest! This third class warrior should be nothing to him. To actually have to undergo the transformation of Oozaru to beat this clown was laughable!

Even when won, this fight would bring him nothing but disgrace because of the trouble, he was enraged.

Vegeta's fist slammed into the side of Goku's battered body that went from floating limply in the air to crash landing into rubble.

Pushing a heap of rocks aside, Goku couldn't remember the last time he was so low in energy. It was a burden to simply stand up!

Vegeta was unlike any other being he had encountered. Wearily he raised his eyes to the giant and stared into the maddening red orbs full of hatred glaring down at him.

Why does the prince seem to loathe him so? Goku is only defending his planet, surely Vegeta can understand that? No, Goku thought as he raised his arms from his sides to form another energy blast, this isn't about the earth anymore, it's about power.

The thrill of the fight was magnified by the alien's fierce desire to dominate him in strength. Vegeta was intoxicating.

"Kaaaaa….maaaayyy….haaaaa," a ball of light began to materialize between his bloodied fingers, "maaayyyy….HAAA!"

Bursting out of his palms, the beam headed towards the prince.

Rows of pointed teeth presented themselves as Vegeta smirked at the puny mans attempt at attack. His jaws opened wide and red light shot from his mouth, diminishing Goku's blast and disintegrating the ground on which the weakling stood.

Not wasting any time, Vegeta stalked over to his prey and scooped him up with one massive hand.

"Ha, ha. Did you actually think you could put up any kind of defense in the state your in? You will _never_ be able to defeat me!" His grip tightened, and the figure in his hand released a startled cry of pain.

So powerful, even in it's own distribution without any kind of remorse. Goku gritted his teeth, cracking open an eye he attempted to still the image of the giant apes gleeful face. What terrifying power.

All of a sudden, Vegeta's jaws went slack and his eyes wide. He dropped his prey and hunched over in pain.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Killian stood on a small cliff, just high enough to look over the destruction of the dry land. Craters everywhere, rubble piled at the bottom of mountains, and in the center were the two fighters responsible for it all.

The spirit bomb Goku had entrusted him with burned brightly above his head.

He watched nervously as Vegeta's angry gaze darted around for the one responsible for cutting off his tail.

Gohan had flown into the scene earlier, making Krillian even more anxious to throw the bomb for fear that his young friend might get hurt.

Now.

He swung his body back and flung the ball of light.

Vegeta looked up in surprise and repressed horror to see Goku's spirit bomb hurtling at his chest. After an intake of breath it hit.

Goku watched with a mixture of relief, surprising disappointment, and amazement as his attack met the struggling prince.

An overwhelming feeling of panic took hold of him. The urge to not let this battle end was strange. He didn't necessarily want this warrior banished to the realm of the dead.

Vegeta appeared overpowered, and fell backwards into the earth, followed by an explosion.

Darkness overtook Goku as he closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding light of the other saiyans destruction, only to open them again to his sons smiling face.

Krillain leapt down from the rocks, sprinting to where he lay. He grinned and shouted, "We did it! We won!" Goku formed a half-hearted smile.

Was the happiness of others worth another's life?

"Great job you guys." He attempted sitting up and winced. Gohan immediately held out his small hands to support his father's head. Krillian laughed, "He sure beat the tar out out you though."

A rustling not too far away interrupted their playful banter. Krillian's brow slanted down into a defensive frown. Gohan gasped and leaned closer to his father as he stared in fear at the saiyan prince crawling out from the wreckage.

He was heaving heavily, was bloodied and bruised, yet he continued to make his way scrambling on the ground for his space ship.

Krillian located Yacharobi's sword sticking up rigid from the ground and pulled it free, walking over to the struggling alien.

Goku had stared in amazement at the still alive form of Vegeta. Pride swelled in his chest, as would have been for a mother whose child had gotten straight A's on their repot card.

From this one encounter, he knew with every fiber of his being that Vegeta would keep coming back as long as he had breath in his lungs. To fight, to be the best.

Vegeta had just laid a shaking hand on the door of his ship when the bald fool pointed the tip of a sword at his chest.

He growled in frustration. It would not be this runt who finishes him.

As the moron drones on about not letting him escape, he looks over to Kakkarot. Kakkarot, the third class warrior of his race who had nearly, nearly beaten him.

He could see a soft look in the exhausted gaze of the other saiyan. Vegeta smirked, then was torn out of his amusement as Krillian yelled and raised the sword to the skies to strike.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_During the life awaited battle for Vegeta on the planet Namek…_

Vegeta's cheek was pressed firmly to the gravel when _he_ arrived. Practically lifeless and at Kakkarots feet, pathetic, he thought. Frieza had beaten him, and here was this clown standing in the spot that he should be.

He winced and coughed up blood. Gasping and shivering he whispered, "Kakk…arot."

This man, he would listen. With all of the wretched goodness in him he will listen whether he wants to or not.

Saliva trickled out of his mouth, blood seeped through the cracks in his armor, as Vegeta began to tell Goku the worst that Frieza has done.

And with an unfamiliar urge to explain himself and his actions he had also told him about the death of his father, the demolishment of their home planet, and the brutality he had endured under that monsters rule.

That's when he started weeping in his tale, salty tears had begun to flow from his eyes onto the foreign planet.

Vegeta needed Kakkorot to understand, to understand that the current circumstances call for no mercy. Mercy that the saiyan had bestowed on enemy after enemy, and that included himself.

He had to convince this angel like saiyan to commit sin upon a sinner.

Vegeta faltered and hacked, Frieza had shot a hole through his chest to silence him. Goku, who had been listening to Vegeta's words with every fiber of his being, whirled around enraged.

"Why would you do such a thing?! He couldn't even fight anymore, there's no honor in that."

Though somewhat delusional with all of the pain, the prince let out a rasping fit of laughter.

How do you teach a saint to withdraw on honor? This life long war he had been fighting with Frieza, it had no place for honor in it.

Horrified at Vegeta's condition, Goku told him to save his strength, to not speak anymore.

The prince disregarded this concern and begged the other saiyan until his last breath to destroy the creature who had enslaved him since childhood.

He will do this for me, Vegeta thought. This being is so pure of heart that he cannot stand to see another's suffering. Kakkaorot will carry on my last wish.

The wind picked up and blew swirling clouding of dust around the now limp figure upon the blood and sweat stained ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on the ledge of the Capsole Corp. balcony, Vegeta watched the activities going on bellow him. The long haul since the beginning of the World Tournament was finally over.

Buu had been defeated in the end with everyone's help, the prince had to admit. Though it all came down to Kakkorot once again. Of course, Vegeta thought. His eyes traveled over to the larger saiyan, consuming food at an alarming rate and attempting to talk to his sons at the same time.

Vegeta grit his teeth. That fool, though victorious in the end, he had almost cost everyone their lives. Why, he was the one who put a price on their planet! The earth's entire population, on discount, come kill them now! And for what? Well, for Vegeta himself.

The prince still had trouble fathoming it. Kakkorot had risked the universes safety for his life, it doesn't even feel right thinking it.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed into focus at the man bellow. What the hell was that idiot thinking back there?

Goku paused in his eating and food stained lips curved up into a smile. He could feel those piercing black eyes on him. It really was because of Vegeta that he was able to launch his final attack against Buu, he should be down there celebrating with them.

His eyes slid from the half eaten carrot cake in his hand to the prince up above, grinning when he saw Vegeta tense up.

A few moments passed and when Gohan and Goten realized that their father wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying, they turned to see what had caught his eye.

Goku almost laughed when he saw Vegeta's cheeks take on a tint of red.

"What are you fools staring at?!"

The two youngest quickly looked away. Goku only grinned wider and called back, "What are you doing up there Vegeta? Come on down, it's a party!"

Hmph…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku smiled, he loved sparring with Vegeta! This wasn't your usual 'I have a grudge and want to kill you' spar, it was more like a 'let's have some fun' spar.

They weren't even anywhere near their max, for once slowly taking their time getting started. This was going to be a long fight, Goku could already tell. Which may be a problem, because it was trouble even finding the time to engage in such a thing. Chichi's making his favorite tonight and he wants to be there.

Vegeta threw up his guard and allowed the other saiyan to take on an offensive stance. "Let's go you moron."

The prince smirked as his rival bent low to the ground and launched off from the tips of his toes.

Yes, Vegeta thought, this nothing like our first battle and those there in after. He had learned to enjoy the simplicity of a warm-up.

He then turned his mind to a more pressing matter as he threw up his knee to block a kick to his stomach.

In particular it was what had happened a few days ago. Vegeta wasn't even sure if the other remembered it. He wondered if it had been going on a lot longer without his knowledge, only brought forth that night due to the strange circumstances. What had happened that time was definitely odd.

But Kakkorot seems to be acting normal now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Those few days ago…_

As he soared through the air with some semblance of blissful content, he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

For the life of him, he just couldn't figure out what Bulma called him over for. Well, he knew what she intended to do but couldn't so much come up with the outcome.

She had called the house yesterday. Chichi came outside while he was training with Goten and thrust the phone in his face saying, "I don't like it one bit."

A little confused, Goku had taken the phone from his fuming wife and replied merrily, "Hello?"

Bulma sounded irritated, "Goku! Listen, I am at the point of a medical break through here!"

A few feet away, Goten tilted his head slightly at the hold up. He loved playing with daddy, why is he talking to someone else right now? And to who? He stared up at the straight back of his father.

Goten took a gulp of air, chest puffed out, and started to yell, "Daaa-OW!"

Chichi had her youngest sons ear pinched between two fingers, "You don't interrupt someone when they're talking on the phone Goten, it's rude."

Goten looked up at his mother, "I'm sorry," he said as tears formed at the corners of his eye from the sting of his mothers hold on him.

Chichi turned her attention to her husband and glared. Goku started scratching his head, Bulma had started going off on this long list of all she had to do to prepare a new type of drug that would enable a person to need only one hour of sleep to function healthily.

"-and that arrogant ass, though he knows I need someone who has physical abilities that surpass normal human beings to test this on, outright refuses to take anything I have invented while 'playing quack doctor.' Can you believe that? Of all the nerve! This could benefit him too, you know. He could train his brains out, little that he has, for nine hours more than usual if this is a success. Which, of course, it will be."

Goku smiled nervously, "But Bulma, what does any of this have to do with me?"

The blue haired woman clicked her tongue in impatience. "What does it have to do with you? Your coming down here to help me of course. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, I have everything you need here so don't bring anything except yourself."

Goku glanced at Chichi, she looked livid. He quickly focused his attention back to the phone and said, "But Bulma-" Click.

She had hung up on him. Goku had a bad feeling that the consequences would be worse if he didn't go than if he did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vegeta watched through one of the small windows of the gravity chamber as his lifetime rival landed lightly on the well-kept lawn of Capsole Corp.

He scowled. The woman hadn't seriously called that moron over here to play mad scientist, had she?

Pausing midair in his routine, Vegeta floated down to the chambers control panel and upped the gravity one hundred more points.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku walked through the halls of the large corporate building, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. It's so big! It's been so long since he's dropped by that this place has had years of construction done without him knowing it, the company appeared to be doing really well.

He directed his gaze to the woman walking ahead of him. "Don't you get lonely in this place Bulma?"

A chuckle escaped Bulma's lips as she replied without turning, "I don't live here you know. This is where our employees work, and when dad and I decide to invent specific types of capsols to better accommodate our consumers needs, it's all done in the labs here. Among other things."

Goku nodded his head, though not quite understanding it all. But it made sense that this wasn't her actual house. It must be the smaller attachment close by where he landed earlier.

They came to a stop at the second door at the end of the hall. Bulma tapped a space on the plastered surface and a number panel appeared. She punched in four digits and the door slid open.

She stepped inside and Goku was about to do the same until there was a palm in his face.

"This is my own personal lab. Before you come in here, promise me that you won't...touch…_anything_."

Goku grinned sheepishly, "Of course not."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not long after the saiyan had swallowed a pill that Bulma had given him, his face had quickly become acquainted with the floor.

Bulma was saying something but all he could hear was a dull murmur. It was as if someone had stuffed a bunch of cotton in his ears.

A toe dug into his side and he was flipped over. The blue haired woman sighed.

It's only been a couple seconds and already this wasn't the kind of result that she wanted. She turned and sat in the small chair by her desk.

Bulma swirled in the chair to face her computer screen. Her hands found the keyboard and began taking notes, saying them aloud as she went.

"Test one, drug took affect immediately when supposed to have slowly began taking the subject into R.E.M sleep after at least five minutes, the subject is still conscious, side affects include delayed reaction, deafness, and drowsiness."

She stopped in her work and glanced at the man collapsed on her tiled floor. Goku's eyes were half open and he was smiling.

That's weird, she thought, it's almost as if he's simply daydreaming.

Hoping off of the chair, she crouched on her hands and knees, and began poking the saiyan, feeling thoroughly disappointed.

Drowsiness for Goku or Vegeta is equal to a fitful sleep for a human. So the amount of all the components is right, but this abrupt physical state was not on her agenda. His senses should be fine while drowsiness occurs.

All of a sudden Goku's eyes narrowed, trying to focus in on the woman prodding him with her finger and grunted in irritation. Bulma's heart leapt, maybe it did work correctly!

"Hey Goku, you can hear me right?"

The mans lazy smile grew wider, "Bulma…your mother is so annoying…ha, ha."

The blue haired woman's brows knit together as she thought, this couldn't possibly be a side affect, could it?

Resisting the urge to smack the drugged saiyan, she inquired, "What do you mean by that?"

Goku closed his eyes and brought one large hand to his forehead, "Oh come on, you know. She's always sprinting out to meet us, all brightly dressed up, and with drinks! I swear she put something in mine once. And when I say 'us', I mean Yamcha, Vegeta, and I. Man, either she's incredibly lonely or Dr. Briefs isn't all that active downstairs."

Whether Goku had more to say or not, Bulma wouldn't ever know. Her face had flared scarlet with anger and embarrassment at his words and she had reached over to her desk for the dictionary she always kept and slammed it down onto the unsuspecting saiyans face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulma followed the stronger two of her workers to the interior of her home right next door. There was no way she was going to leave Goku on the floor of her lab, not only was it her responsibility to take care of Goku in this state, but she would never be able to concentrate on more new development for the drug. Which it obviously needed.

In the event that he calculation was wrong, which she doubted, that if this pill made a saiyan on the verge of unconsciousness for a hour, it would put a human into full fledged R.E.M sleep. The stage in the sleep cycle necessary for repairing damage to the body and regaining energy, condensed into sixty minutes, which meant more hours of the day you could remain active.

But it should not cause Goku to be hard of hearing, or to be voicing opinions that his subconscious may make in reality. This would not do to sell if a human were to take this pill who has a large amount of caffeine in their body at the time to experience the same sort of side affects, her fathers company could get into a lot of trouble.

She had decided to let him rest off the affects of this test in her guest room. Well, it used to be her guest room until a certain some one practically crash landed _their_ ship in the front yard.

But it will have to do for tonight, she figured. The three figures before her came to a halt once at the door. Bulma stepped in front of them and placed her hand on the knob.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the room reasonably well kept. Pointing to the bed she called to he others, "Set him down on the mattress, thanks for your help."

The scientist did what they were told and bid Bulma goodbye so that they could get back to their own work appointed to them previously. She walked over to Goku and checked his pulse, which turned out to be going at a normal pace.

"Excellent," she whispered. She walked over to the window and drew the curtain, dimming the daylight almost completely.

Bulma walked over to the saiyan and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight you big lug," and then left.

-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_To be continued in part two…_

_-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rating_: 16+

_Warning_: Some yaoi and violent content.

_M_: This is the final chapter, or is it? I'm pretty sure it is.

-

_Part Two_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back at her office, the blue haired woman chewed on the tip of her index finger. This new discovery was so frustrating to understand. What Goku had said was without a doubt what he really thought.

But it completely goes against Goku's character to say such things. Her face creased as she began to think of all rationalities for the cause.

The subject was still awake, but not quite. He almost had a sleep walking quality about him. Perhaps…"That's it!"

He may have been awake but as far as he knew he was asleep. He may have thought that he had been dreaming…or some of the things that happen during the time that people dream apply here. Hmmm…

Bulma turned to her keyboard once again with a fresh document out on the screen.

Talking to herself, she began typing.

"Like…when your present in your unconscious, you feel like nothing can touch you. You can do what ever you want because in reality it won't affect you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vegeta collapsed hard on the ground, eyes snapping open from the pain. His muscles twitched and ached, he curled up there in his sweat to just live the pain.

Growling, he realized how pathetic he must look, and starting crawling his way to the gravity chambers controls. With a shaking hand and a few gasping breaths, he flipped the bright red emergency switch.

A robot voice came through the speakers above, counting down the levels of gravity that the room was ascending to until finally it stabilized to normal.

Vegeta stood abruptly and walked over to the sliding exit. He leaned against the door frame, eyes half closed, drops of moisture still cascading down his back from the intense effort he had to go through to survive today's training.

For the first time in a long time, walking heavily down the provided steps, he didn't feel like eating a damn thing. Not until he got a good, long rest that is.

Entering the household in which he has taken up residency, he passed through the large living room. Various furniture with intricate designs on the coverings sat splayed out before what the humans called a television.

Hmph, the most ridiculous and pointless transmissions are received on that puny earth device, Vegeta thought. What he didn't know was that those pointless transmissions were actually cartoons made for children.

Placing his foot on the first step, Vegeta slung his arm around the banister and then began climbing the steps, slowly making his way to the upper floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The saiyan on the bed groaned and rolled over, clutching his stomach. He felt terrible, and he was alone in this dark room. Goku really wished that there was someone there to tell him what's going on. Though he didn't like it, he didn't get up and leave.

His legs were shaking a little, and Goku figured that it he tried to stand up he'd stumble because his legs felt like jell-o. He giggled at that thought, and he also thought about why he'd rather not leave the foreign room.

Chichi, he was sure, would be furious at him for not telling her where he went, not even _he_ knows! He was always really uncomfortable with her yelling at him.

Then a crack of light slid across the room, someone had opened the door. They obviously had sensed that another person was in the room and growled, "Who are you, what business do you have here?"

Goku's eyes widened in surprise, "Vegeta! Boy I'm glad you're here." The man in the door way waited for an explanation to follow his rival's remark, but none came.

The figure on the bed had seemed to come to some sort of revelation, it looked to Vegeta that Kakkarot didn't even know how he had landed himself in this situation.

He hated being left in the dark, so he grumbled frustrated, "What do you think your doing here, and in my room no less! I order you to leave this instant!"

Goku then immediately sat up and began making his way to Vegeta with shaky steps.

"Your room? Heh, figures."

The saiyan noticed how unstable the other was, and a frown creased his features. Stupid woman, he thought, she just had to put her mistake in his hands, all he wanted was rest!

Vegeta's angry thoughts were interrupted by Kakkorots gasping words, "I've had ones like this before. It was a little embarrassing at first, but I have accepted them as something I want but can't have, so that's why I dream about it I guess."

Goku stopped in front of Vegeta, dazed look in his eyes, and Vegeta yelled louder than earlier, "This is no dream you fool!" But his voice didn't seem to concern the other, who just smiled and raised his arm to reach behind Vegeta and gently nudge the door shut with the tips of his fingers. His rivals booming voice may have made him jump, but he simply sounded far away to him right now.

"You say that all the time," a surge of electricity went through Goku's body as his arm accidentally bushed Vegeta's shulder as he pulled it back. His hair hovered upward as if there was a breeze passing by and the coal blackness of his eyes seemed to swirl away into a sea of blue.

It was like someone had lit a match and held it up before them in the dark. The soft glow of Goku's aurora made only the two of them visable in the room.

Vegeta looked astonished at first, but then grew annoyed. Perhaps, he thought, Kakkorot can sense how low his energy is right now, and thinks to finish him off now for all of those years of suffering he had placed upon his friends? What other meaning for this was there?

That train of thought got wiped out immediately as Kakkorots arms swooped around his torso, pulling him up and crushing him to the others chest. He buried his head in Vegeta's shoulder and held onto the smaller saiyan tightly.

Mouth slightly parted, Vegeta tried to get over his blatant confusion as he stared wide-eyed ahead of him. There wasn't much he could do in the death grip of a super saiyan, feet dangling twelve inches from the ground.

What was Kakkorot babbling about earlier?

_I've had ones like this before. It was a little embarrassing at first, but I have accepted them as something I want but can't have, so that's why I dream about it I guess._

A dream, that was it. Kakkorot must think I'm someone else, Vegeta thought. Most likely that irritating wench of his.

His hands balled into fists and he turned his head slightly so that he would be shouting directly into the others ear, "This isn't a dream you moron, I'm not your pathetic human partner so put me down, NOW!"

Goku didn't even flinch, though Vegeta could angrily concluded that his lips curved into a smile as the tense muscles of his cheek and upper neck shifted to accommodate the change in expression.

He tried to crane his neck so that he could see the others face to yell at him directly, but was stopped when he felt the low rumble of Kakkorots gravely voice, "Usually your okay with it by now and shouting something else, Vegeta." The smaller saiyans cheeks burned red and could not believe what he was hearing. He then noticed something very hard against his leg that hadn't been before and he grit his teeth in realization.

Vegeta didn't really know why he was so surprised, their warrior race has the characteristic of being attracted to the strongest.

His hair then stood up on end as the other began nuzzling his neck gently and whispered, "Here, this usually helps me."

Vegeta was about to shout that he didn't need any kind of help from such a low class soldier and to get the hell away when Kakkorot's hand slid from his shoulder blades to the tip of his spine.

Two fingers began making slow circular motions around the scar where his tail used to be. A growl erupted from the prince's throat and a shudder wracked his body. If only he hadn't worn himself out so much in training, he could get himself out of this mess. His hands gripped at Kakkorots broad shoulders, trying to push himself away. But his arms felt heavy, and it was completely useless when his rival was powered up to a super saiyan.

Vegeta was then horrified to find his own member now hard and firmly pressed against Kakkorot's stomach.

The taller saiyans breathing picked up upon feeling the others arousal, and moved his lips to the shell of the princes ear. He began to struggle more, but with one of the others bulky arms firmly around him still, keeping him in such close proximity and in a weakened state, there was no point at all.

Vegeta couldn't help but endure Kakkorot's hot breath and small circular motions at the base of his spine. But what he couldn't just stand was the obvious effect it was having on him.

No, he would not be a part of such humiliation!

Still exhausted from his rigorous training, he began gathering up as much energy as he could muster, then attempted to one last attempt to break free from he others grip.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku was a little hurt at the tensing muscles and kicking feet of the prince. Could he not have this, even in his own dreams anymore?

The two fingers stopped rubbing the lower back of his price, and made their way to his forehead.

In an instant, Vegeta and himself were above the bed and then fell with a thump on the wrinkled sheets.

Shock visibly registered on Vegeta's features at the face now looming above him.

Goku took advantage of the moment by taking Vegeta's wrists and raising his arms above his head, clamping down on both of them with one large hand.

The prince immediately rid himself of initial shock and looked absolutely livid. Before he could say anything, orange clad knees moved slightly further apart in between Vegeta, causing the other saiyans legs to spread apart which allowed the sort of access Goku wanted to press both of their erections together.

Vegeta had to grit his teeth to not allow any sound of pleasure escape from his lips. He didn't want to like this.

Kakkorot then reached down with his free hand and began to tug the navy blue shirt free from the smaller saiyans form.

Completely frustrated he slammed his eyes shut and titled his head to the skies shouting, "STOP IT! Refrain from this insanity right now, I demand it! I do not want this, especially not from you, you low class moron!" Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at Kakkorot with the utmost resentment as he lastly spat out, "GET… OFF ME!"

He had spit out his words like a poison leaving a bad taste in his mouth. To his relief he had captured the other saiyans full and undivided attention, the escapade to rid him of his shirt completely forgotten.

Goku was really unsure of what to do now, in every other occasion of this dream he had been more than welcome, he stared into the flaming coals of hate bellow him. This time it seemed more than this, he thought as he tried not to flinch at Vegeta's stare, maybe he is testing himself unconsciously?

Because no matter how painfully his body desired it, Goku just could not bring himself to force Vegeta into anything he obviously wouldn't like.

With a resigned smile, Goku then leant down and pressed his lips to Vegeta's temple, "I would never force myself on you, even if this isn't real."

Vegeta grumbled, _idiot_. Goku lifted his head and looked at the smaller saiyan nose to nose.

His eyes were half closed as he then tilted his head slightly and touched Vegeta's lips firmly with his own before the other could turn away. The prince's eyes went wide and red tinted his cheeks, he was sure that if he still had a tail that it would have stood up stock straight. Goku pulled back just a little and whispered against the others mouth, "But I won't let this end without giving you something first."

And with that, before Vegeta could say fuck what he wanted to give him and move away, Goku slid his hips back and then quickly thrust forward.

The prince bit his tongue and threw his head back as a strangled noise emitted from his throat.

Kakkorot continued that torturous grinding motion. Vegeta's pleasure continued to escalate as he arched up uncontrollably.

He reasoned with himself that since he still had both his arms restrained above him, there was no more he could do until another situation to escape presented itself.

Both began breathing heavily and the taller saiyan quickened his pace. Throwing their heads back they both cried out, coming at the same time and shaking the house on its very foundation with their screams.

Goku's power level immediately dissipated to normal and he collapsed unconscious. Vegeta lay beneath him tense and wide-eyed, as the soft glow in the room had slowly faded into blackness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The prince cut his reminisce short, and focused on the man who was the cause for all of his current confusion.

After _the_ incident, he had quickly gone to his chest and drawers and removed his stained training pants, then slipped on a pair of black trousers. He then left the room without once glancing at the figure taking up the space on his bed.

Walking down the hall, he headed for the large room meant for Bulma, once there he had slid back a sliding glass door and stepped out onto a balcony.

Vegeta had sat there a long time, mulling over in his head just how he wanted to react to the previous situation.

And here they were, he thought as he stared at Kakkorot just a few yards away, fists in the air and knees bent into the traditional fighting stance.

He figured that he should just get it out of his system, all of it.

Smirking, Vegeta brought forth a burst of energy and flew forward, bringing his arm back for a powerful strike.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oh, he's stepping it up a notch, Goku thought delightedly. While the prince was on his way his flame like hair flickered gold. Goku straightened himself up and with a battle cry he joined his friend in ascendance to super saiyan.

The blow connected with his right cheek and his head snapped back, Vegeta's smirk almost turned into a full-blown grin until Goku brought himself forward and head butted the prince in the face.

Furious, Vegeta brought his knee up into the other mans stomach. Goku doubled over on the prince's leg and coughed a couple times.

Vegeta then thrust his hand down and took a fist full of Kakkorot's blue under shirt. He had been squinting a little from pain but then opened his eyes fully as he found himself staring directly into the princes smoldering ones.

They were nose to nose and Kakkorot had continued staring at him stupidly, like he was waiting. Probably for me to spit out some insult that he undoubtedly deserves, Vegeta snorted in his head. Not this time, this time it will be me who takes the initiative.

Ever since that day Kakkorot was the blue haired witches lab rat, he had planted nagging ideas in his head he's rather not have. He figured one fuck would be all it takes to get this out of his head.

Jerking him forward, he kissed the idiot. The other saiyan was shocked to say the least, and Vegeta took advantage of it to slip his tongue past the others numb lips. Furiously, as if he were mad at himself that this is something he wanted, he all but attacked Kakkorots mouth.

Their teeth clashed together with such a force that it would have surely knocked out any normal human beings.

Finally realizing what was going on, Goku suddenly brought his hands to the others chest and gave a light shove, just enough to separate their faces from each other. As if he just couldn't pull away completely. While they had both started gasping from the previous activity Vegeta shouted, "You didn't seem to have a problem with this before! Why are you bothering stopping me now?"

Kakkorot's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about Vegeta?" He was surprised with himself for keeping such a clam under all the inner stress he was feeling. At this moment, the very person that had been taking up residence in all of his none too innocent dreams for the past seven years was doing exactly what he had only imagined.

This cannot be reality, could it? Goku was feeling pain from their fight though, which he had never felt in a dream. And it had started out completely normal, earlier Vegeta had sought him out in the forest where he had been training Goten. The warrior prince demanded that Goten leave and then stated that they were going to spar.

Maybe it was all that testing Bulma had done a few days ago, his head was still fuzzy. It had taken four different doses for her to finally find out the correct components for her wonder drug. Goku's head still felt a little fuzzy from it all.

A spark of memory shot through his head, he had been dreaming during at least two of those tests hadn't he? He hadn't done anything….did he? Vegeta clearly believed he did, so since he figured that the prince had been awake and fully functional in those hours that he knew he was not, he had no choice but to accept that what Vegeta had said was the truth.

Yes, he did long for his long time rival turned friend, but there were various other things that had to be taken into account. Even though those certain things didn't have nearly as loud of a voice as the passion that sparked though his veins for the flustered prince before him.

Vegeta stood a little shaken and no longer so angry at the others abrupt halt to things as Kakkorot smiled, smiled that_ insufferable _way as if he was doing something right when he lifted his own hand and placed it over the princes, gently prying it away from his clothing.

"Vegeta, something had obviously happened. And although I'm not sure about what actually did, I can guess at what kind of things I may have done to you," he kept his face steady and spoke with all seriousness, "we just…can't," he strained the words.

Veget'a eyes narrowed and his finger nails dug through the cloth of his cloves into his palms, he felt like banging his fists into the ground until the whole earth fell apart into a million separate pieces. How dare this third class force himself upon him and then expect him not to receive just as well? Make him feel as if he wanted this! Impose his sentimental rubbish about needing someone so bad that they carelessly disregard all self-decency!

Angry, Vegeta leant over so that he was yelling directly into Kakkorot's blank face, "Don't tell me that you've had a sudden change of heart! You want this just as bad as I fear I do now! Why don't you quit acting like a child and take what you want, lets just get this out of both of our systems and be done with it!"

Both his arms rose and his grabbed the orange material on either sides on Kakkorots shoulders, shaking the man as he finished, "And you dare to deny your want for this?! Don't lie to me you fool!"

Teeth bared, Vegeta tensely waited for the others response. He still looked serious and defiant, like there was nothing he could do. This only served for a few veins to burst forth on Vegeta's temple as he grit his teeth harder to keep a yell of frustration from bursting forth.

"I'm not entirely sure what you want out of this Vegeta, but I know.." he looked pained briefly before he smoothed out his expression once more, "that this isn't just something that will go away for me after…being together one time." He broke eye contact and looked at the ground bellow, as if to steel his resolve by not looking at the magnificently powerful person in front of him.

Goku stared at Vegeta straight in the eyes unflinchingly, "We are both married and have children of our own. If we did this it would only be selfish, not gratifying," he replied matter of factly.

Vegeta then threw his head back and laughed hysterically, he felt like crumbling down in a fit. "So your just going to kneel over and break your back appealing to everyone else's needs, doing what's deemed acceptable or proper to people not even of the same race. Do you _ever_ do what you simply want for the sake of wanting it? Not that I give a damn but are you even satisfied with the life you have _now_?"

Goku took hold of the princes arms that had been raised up as if to fight with balled fists, and with some difficulty lowered them down to his sides, "Maybe not, but there are plenty of things to be happy about. You just need to have a little faith and a mind to look for some light in the dark."

Somehow, he didn't sound any where near as convincing as he should have.

Dust picked up around his feet as he levitated himself off of the ground, desperate to get some distance from the unhappy looking face before him, "I don't think we should be around each other for a while, and I'm sorry for the bother this has caused you Vegeta, and anything I might have done those few days ago…goodbye," and with that he turned around and took off into the skies, flying over the pine to his house where his family and home would be waiting for him. Though for some reason not all that unknown, he held no feelings of joy.

The bloody righteousness that little speech held left his pride _tarnished. _The only time he felt this equally outraged and lost was when his home planet had been destroyed. Which was ridiculous and much greater than _this _experience.

Hmph, not like he cared. At least he was man enough to _face_ his lust. He had threatened the security of that moron's simple sated life with his brashness to confront what both parties wanted. Kakkorot is weak, he thought viciously in his head.

And I am so utterly…_pathetic. _He had let his control be taken away from that now far away figure.

Vegeta let go of his power, it dropped to an alarmingly small reading of twenty. His obsidian eyes stared intensely at the ground as he thought.

The other saiyan had gone home to continue his cozy life, the prince raised his head up and looked to the direction of Caspsol Corp. with resentment. He would return to his place as well, but not to stay, he planned to go back to space once Trunks was grown, or to some remote area on earth if he felt like it. But that wouldn't be until he got what he wanted. The meager, _acceptable_ yet unfulfilling life that had been set up for him he would pursue quietly for a longer period of time if he must, but only to wait.

Vegeta slowly rose to the ground and flew soundlessly toward his destination without any great hurry. In years to come, he will be surrounded by earthling's time after time again yet never feel an intimate connection with any. The prince would play the role of husband and father, of friend and alley, while in his heart he would feel like neither.

The steady gaze he held in front of him broke as he glanced over his shoulder for a moment and huffed at the fading mountain view, _you can't hide forever, Kakkorot._

_-_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_fin._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Authors Note_: Well, that's it. I ended it like that because I'd like to think that when then grand series of Dragon Ball Z is over that those two find each other. Not many people will like this fic I can tell already, but I did it for myself. Anyone who does enjoy it, that's great. Until next time. Or…to be continued? 


End file.
